The Lupins Invade Hogwarts
by ShelPenguin
Summary: AU. Tonks and Lupin survive the war and go on with their lives. Nineteen years and two kids later, all of them find themselves in the same place at the same time. The DADA room. Lupin is giving detention to his daughter, his wife and oldest son come to take him to dinner, and their youngest is offended that they didn't invite him to the 'reunion'. Very family-ish with the Lupins.


**The Lupins Invade Hogwarts**

_Plot: AU. Tonks and Lupin survive the war and go on with their lives. Nineteen years and two kids later, all of them find themselves in the same place at the same time. The DADA room. Lupin is giving detention to his daughter, his wife and oldest son come to take him to dinner, and their youngest is offended that they didn't invite him to the 'reunion'. Very family-ish with the Lupins. :)_

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Lady Elizabeth of New York. She commented on 'Nineteen Years Later' and mentioned how I didn't describe JJ and Caroline (I didn't really describe anything, oops.) Anyways, all of the Lupins are at Hogwarts at once! Yikes!

**I don't own Harry Potter. **I decided not murder great characters, though, and I made them reproduce more children. :)

Dora groaned at me, flopping back down on my four poster bed dramatically. I smiled and rolled my eyes. She's forty-four years old yet still acts like the twenty-three year old that knocked me over as an introduction. Her hair flushed a sickly looking green to match her new attitude but I ignored her.

"It's not my fault she got caught," I told her. As amusing as I found my wife's tantrum, I also found it annoying.

"She gets it from you."

I pulled a face and was pleased that Dora had looked up and seen it.

"Caroline _tripped_ and hit suits of armor," I said slowly, as if talking to a confused child. "That is from you, Nymphadora."

Dora's face turned red along with her hair and she glared at me. "Oh, and I assume that it's my fault she didn't get into the hidden passage quick enough to hide from you?"

"No," I answered easily. "Her jumper got caught on a hook. That's her fault."

Dora flopped back against the bed.

"Well, have fun sitting through detention with our daughter while I sit here. Alone."

I didn't say anything back to her, it was either start an argument or make her mad enough to follow me through the corridor while yelling at me.

I left my quarters with a soft _click_ of my door, and began to make my way to my classroom. Detentions with my children are always awkward. Thankfully I haven't had to give JJ any - yet. Professor Binns gave him one detention - and even though it possibly one of my favorite detention stories ever, I think he would actually _enjoy_ detention with me more.

Caroline had been sneaking around, for a reason she has refused to tell me. How red she was when I found her and judging by the amount of times she shook her head at me, I figured it had something to do with a boy. And I really do not want to know.

I'm only going to make her write lines tonight, so when I arrived at my classroom I set everything she would need out. I usually don't give lines, but I am going to make her write 'I will not sneak around with boys at night' for an hour. The line alone along with the fact that they are assigned by her father should humiliate her enough that she won't do it again.

She didn't knock as she entered. She seemed flustered already and did not want to be there, I knew. I didn't want to be doing this either. I decided to act professional, not fatherly. Maybe it would make both of us feel better.

Caroline was wearing a black pullover and camo khakis pants. I raised an eye brow at her and she caught it before I shot it back down - be professional, Lupin.

"I'm going to be here late. I want to be comfortable," she told me. Her voice wasn't as chirpy as usual.

I, of course, understood this statement completely. Having raised her myself I know that if she doesn't have to be wearing nice cloths - or jeans, really - she won't. Her brown hair still had the half-pony tail from her lessons today but she had tied the rest of it up into a knot. The make-up that usually adorns her face is also gone, and I had to smile a little for that. She's my baby girl and make-up makes her look much older.

Caroline sat down at the front row desk, which had parchment and a quill ready for her, and popped her fingers.

"What do I have to write?" She asked, swallowing hard.

I internally cringed, not wanting to say it out loud to her. I scolded myself - I should have written at the top of the page so she would just know.

"I - er - want you to write, 'I will not sneak around with boys at night'."

Caroline's mouth fell open in horror and I smiled from behind my desk.

"Will you continue to sneak around with boys at night after writing that for an hour?"

"No - no!" she spluttered. She was still gaping at me as if she had never seen me before. "D-dad -"

"I'm not your dad tonight, Caroline," I told her in a low voice. "I'm a professor giving a student detention. What you did was wrong."

"But Ad- _he isn't getting punished_!"

I paled considerably. "Adam Johnson? Really, Caroline?" I groaned. Screw not being her father tonight. That boy is the model of arrogance and is a pain in my arse. "Are you dating him just because you know he pisses me off?"

Teenagers do that, right? Teddy went through a rebellious phase too.

Caroline turned bright red and I was sure that if she had her mother's and Teddy's morphing ability, her hair would rival the Weasleys.

"He's not too bad, actually," she muttered, I gave her an affronted look. Caroline sighed fiddling her hands in her lap. "He thinks its fun to mess with teachers, yes. I told him he's a douchebag and then he started coming to the library to help me reach all the high books... When he's not trying he can actually be funny."

I stared at my daughter, who was pointedly looking away from me. She's always been pretty honest with Dora and I about what's going on her life - Dora quite a bit more, of course - and she hardly tells her brothers anything. This, though, is the first time that she has spoken to me like this.

"You really like him," I said, wincing at my tone.

"Kind of, yeah," she said sheepishly.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Look, just write 'Adam Johnson is still a douchebag', okay? That will make me feel better."

Caroline grinned at me and nodded. She seemed rather pleased that she didn't have to write 'I will not sneak around with boys at night'.

As she wrote the lines her rather beautiful, loopy writing, I graded papers that I have to hand back tomorrow. Only fifteen minutes into her detention, the door to my classroom opened again. I looked up from my paper and Caroline turned back to look at the door. I suppose Caroline and I made the same face by Teddy's expression.

"So, you ran off snogging some dude and had the indecency to wake the castle?" He asked in what I'm sure he thought was a casual voice. I, on the other hand, picked up on the bitterness in his voice that I knew was because his baby sister had a boyfriend.

Teddy clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head as he walked past Caroline, Dora already sitting at the desk beside her. "I'm disappointed to call you half Marauder."

Caroline threw him a nasty look, which he ignored with practiced skill. Teddy walked to my desk and sat down on my lap.

"Oomph," I grunted.

"I'm not sitting at those desks," he told me squarely. "Too many memories."

A fake chill ran through is body and he shuddered. I laughed at him and he made a face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize single-handedly - _and purposely_ - embarrassing me made you so happy."

I snorted. "Of course it makes me happy, Teddy-Bear," Teddy shuddered again, this time for real. "The desk in the far left was yours. You know how I can tell? Because all of the drawings you carved into it are still there."

Teddy smiled and cupped my face. "You're a great man, Remus."

"What, are you going to hand this on the fridge?"

I looked around my son at Dora, who was looking a little unimpressed at what I was making Caroline write.

"I was thinking wall, really," I shrugged. Dora grinned at me.

"What're you making her write?" Teddy asked interestedly, but he obviously didn't want to get off my lap.

"'Adam Johnson is still a douchebag'."

Teddy laughed his loud, belly laugh which always made him throw his head back.

"Your with a Johnson?" He laughed at his sister. "His older sister was in my year. She's a bitch!"

"Teddy!" Dora and I yelled sharply. Yes, Cindy had been pretty snotty, but still.

"Wow. Thanks for inviting me to the reunion, guys."

Caroline jumped at the voice while it only startled the rest of us still.

Jack entered my room without knocking, looking around at all of us.

"I can't wait until I don't live with you guys anymore. I probably won't even be invited for Christmas."

Dora rolled her eyes and waved our youngest child over to her.

"Caroline got detention," she explained. "I was mad that I had to stay in his quarters tonight and then Teddy came."

"Yeah, why did you come?" I asked suddenly, looking up at Teddy curiously.

"I usually just go to Harry's and eat their food but Lily is spending the night with Hugo tonight so Harry and Gin are going out," he shrugged casually. "I figured the three of us could go somewhere and eat."

"Well, if Caroline would continue writing her lines and finish her hour, we can go and get something in Hogsmeade."

Caroline made a face. "This time counts for my hour -"

I laughed, and it made the rest of my family, sans Caroline, laugh as well.

"No it doesn't."

She grumbled something under her breath and resumed writing her lines, though rather viciously.

Jack came up to me and leaned into me. His face was now only a few inches away and I knew what he was going to ask.

His honey brown hair was pushed back in odd directions as if he had ran here, and the crease that formed in his forehead when he was concentrating ws there for a second, but then disappeared. His dark eyes were shining and he had his coy yet charming smile gracing his face as he leaned in towards me, softening his breath.

"I like the restaurants in Hogsmeade, too, Daddio."

I grinned at him. "I know you do, JJ," I replied in an equal whisper.

His eye brows raised in question, but I only grinned in response. Jack groaned and pulled back, giving me an annoyed look that made his heart shaped face resemble his mother.

"So are you guys going to feed me or not?"

"Hogwart's got a kitchen with house elves for hungry students, Wolfie," Teddy told him in a sardonic tone.

Both Jack and I shoved him, the dual forces making him jump off of me.

None of my children, thank God, developed my "furry little problem." Caroline is not affected by it herself at all. Teddy gets more temperamental on full moons, and Jack is moody, tired, and eats more rarer food. The boys know that it isn't to joke about, but since they are both a bit off on full moons they've decided it's an even fight to mess with the other.

"Wow, protect the pup - I see how it is," Teddy said shaking his head at us. I could clearly see my wife and daughter around Teddy and they were trying not to laugh at the situation.

I gave Teddy a look and he sighed, now moving to sit on my desk.

"Hurry up, Carl, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, so am I," Jack agreed with his brother.

Caroline didn't talk for the rest of her detention, only writing the lines over and over again. I saw her pause occasionally as she listened to us to talk, but she was too strong-willed to say anything.

"You've written for an hour," I told her, a bit before the hour was up but in her determination she had written quite a bit more than I had expected.

Caroline stood up, smoothed her pullover for the affect for her brothers. She dried the quill, set it neatly back on the table, and then rolled up her parchment.

She walked slowly to me and handed me the roll, looking down her nose.

I grinned widely and took the parchment from her.

"Why thank you, Miss Lupin."

"Of course, Professor," she told me in a false voice. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you. You too."

Caroline turned on her heel and walked to the isle between desks, not looking at Dora either.

Dora, Teddy, Jack and I all shared a grin. I waited for Caroline to reach the door, noticing that she was slowing down considerably as she neared the door. Still, I waited for her to reach for the handle to say anything.

"Would you like to go get spaghetti at Andre's with us, Caroline?"

She whipped around immediately, holding her hands together.

"Can I have lasagna instead?"

I smiled and nodded, relief flooded her face.

"Right - time to sneak these kiddies out of Hogwarts!" Teddy exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his hands together. I have complete faith in my son to do so, of course, so I decided against telling him all I had to do was let the Headmaster know that we were going to dinner.


End file.
